Two Warriors
by SweetBaboo29
Summary: To the untrained eye, that fan was a mere decoration for a delicate flower of a noble woman, but I knew that it could be just as dangerous as it was pretty…much like its owner. SokkaxSuki, T for Safety. Sokka's POV.


**Disclaimer:** I am but a lowly fanfiction writer who hopes to one day be a real writer. Until then, I am making absolutely no money from this story as these are not my characters. I own absolutely nothing so don't sue.

_Set after the end of the series, these are just my ideas, I have no way of knowing if any of this is true. Some spoilers for all post **Day of Black Sun** episodes. If you have not seen them and don't want to be spoiled, don't say I didn't warn you. If you haven't seen them...go to avatarchapters-dot-com for all episodes._

Please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes if there are any...I try to be careful, but I'm not perfect...:)

* * *

Sokka of the Water Tribe stared out across the Unagi and fingered the hilt of the sword that he had crafted himself. That seemed like so long ago now. Hard to believe what had passed in the five years sense the end of the war. The Fire Nation's tyranny had finally come to an end, after a century of torture. Fire Lord Iroh was training Zuko for the position, with Katara at his side; he is much less of an angry jerk these days and he makes Katara happy, but she refuses to be nothing but a figure head. She has every idea of ruling equally by his side. It took Zuko a couple of years to get over the death of Mai though, making me all the more thankful that Suki got out of the Boiling Rock when she did. As for Aang, he finally figured out that Katara did not like him the way he did her, and he is off somewhere on a spiritual journey of some variety right now. Toph is just as independent as ever and is actually an Earth Bending Master, frightening small children with her tough love approach, who will probably become some of the best Earth Benders known to man…second only to her of course. We all try to meet up at least once a year, but it sometimes gets difficult with our respective schedules. But we always write each other. We have been through too much together to completely lose touch of each other.

It wasn't too long ago where I had been attempting to train all the children in my small village to be warriors. Now here I was, practically a legend! I had everything I had ever dreamed of as a child, and more. I had achieved so much as a warrior…and I had changed as a person.

Just then someone came up behind me covering my face with a golden fan held by a gloved hand. To the untrained eye, that fan was a mere decoration for a delicate flower of a noble woman, but I knew that it could be just as dangerous as it was pretty…much like its owner. I turned around without even opening my eyes and planted my lips on to another pair that I knew so well.

Much like when in battle when my sword was an extension of my body, Suki was an extension of me. The very essence of myself. Those months after the invasion of Ba Sing Sei, when I had no idea where she was, what had happened to her…those were the hardest months of my life. Had my need to know where she was being held not been stronger than my anger…I would have slit Azula's throat the day of the Eclipse. Just remember her words makes my blood boil, how she stood there talking about Suki in prison…I shuddered at the memory. I wondered why I had to go through all that again. Lose your mother to the Fire Nation, one girlfriend to the Moon Spirit, and then Suki…

Suki looked up just then. Her large worried blue-grey eyes reminding me of the sea back home contrasting against her red-orange makeup, part and parcel of the Kyoshi Warrior uniform—she must have just ended training. "What's the matter Sokka?"

I ignored the question, dismissing it with a wave of my hand. She took off her uniform glove then and put her hand to mine, interlocking our fingers, both scarred where are armor failed to do its job. We were so much a like, Suki and I, she understood the constant need for an adrenaline rush, the kind one got when they were on a battle field. Granted, since the end of the War, there weren't any major battles to speak of. I now traveled with the Kyoshi Warriors, we put down small rebellions from Fire Nation citizens still stuck in the old ways, stopped raiders, and pirates…but we were doing what we loved all the same helping those in need while satisfying our thirst for action.

It was after the War when I decided to join the Kyoshi Warriors. Yes, they were strictly female fighters, but Suki and I have a nasty habit of thinking the other needs our constant protection, so a compromise was made. Suki thought she could make me quit by forcing me to wear the same uniform she and the other warriors did, just like all those years ago when she taught me that women can fight just as good as men. But when it became apparent that wearing a dress and make-up was not going to keep me away (and other people began to snicker at her for her cross-dressing boyfriend) she surprised me with a more suitable uniform for a man to wear.

I had asked Suki to marry me not long after the fall of the Fire Nation. She seemed a bit shocked, despite the fact that we both knew we loved each other. Life is just too damn short to risk the wait. She said yes, and the rest was history. We, of course, had to wait until the Fire Nation got back on its feet, and Iroh's position on the throne was secure. He didn't necessarily want the position—he would have just as happily return _The Jade Dragon_ _Tea Shop_ in Ba Sing Se—but did what he knew he had to do for the sake of all four nations. Zuko simply was not ready to take over just yet.

Once the country was in balance, we had a small wedding consisting of those close to us.

We were back on Kyoshi Island for a small vacation; it was always where we came when we needed a break. We knew it was never long before we went back and traveled around looking for people to help. It was part of being a warrior, but we needed some time to ourselves every now and again.

As if she read my mind a mischievous smile spread across her face, I began to smile back. She kissed me lightly on the lips, and hooked one arm around my waist; as I carefully wrapped mine around hers. We began to walk to our small home here on the island, grinning like idiots.

Two warriors side by side.

* * *

Please review. Cookies will be awarded...:D


End file.
